Serendipity
by jjoohhnnppaauull
Summary: My First Fan Fic: Edward and Bella’s first date. Edward’s got some tricks up on his sleeves.


Serendipity

(Bella's Perception)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are so many unanswered questions that I wish I could shout,

But I rather not,

For it is better that I have a crumpled mind because of confusion,

Than a pierced heart, because of the truth I wish I never knew.

-harungas-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Forks, Washington: 4:57 A.M., March 23 - Friday.**_

I don't know why I woke up so early today. As usual, the sky was dark and there was no sign that the sun will shine throughout the day. I groggily got up to my feet and went downstairs. Charlie's car is not on the garage, so I concluded that he's on patrol. I prepared for school right now, missing Edward dearly. I dreamt of him last night, vaguely, though. I do not recall what happened on my dream, but the scenes are mostly on a landscaped prairie or steppes in the highlands.

It's about 5:21 now, and I've already finished eating my breakfast. I took a bath and went to school. I stayed at the cafeteria first, for I arrived too early. I was too preoccupied doing some of my unfinished essays on Shakespeare's _Macbeth_. Abruptly, Edward appeared in front of me. I was startled, of course, but was more dazzled by his mesmerizing stare. An expressionless reaction lit my face as I was pulled into his 'heart' portal.

"Did I do something wrong?" Edward inquired.

"Oh, no, um, nothing, really." I replied, realizing I just broke out from his hypnotizing stare.

"Do I dazzle you again?"

"Very much." I blurted out, blushing.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

I said nothing, but I can't blame him. This drop dead gorgeous hunk slash god has just stared at me at the eyes. I just gave him a comforting smile.

He smiled back.

"By the way, I dreamt about you last night."

"I know." He said, not paying much attention to what I said.

_Ughh… How did he know it?_

"And how on earth do _you_ knew about it?" I asked skeptically.

"I stayed with you last night." He said shyly.

"You did what?"

"I stayed with you last night, and you kept repeating my name. _Edward, Edward Oh, don't go!_" he mimicked sarcastically in a girly way.

I become too humiliated that I wanted to cry.

"I just wonder what's with your dream last night. I've used on reading other's people mind and the girl I love – I don't even know what you're thinking. I feel frustrated. You are so –fragile like a glass that I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Just keep loving me forever----- that will do it." I said.

He smiled, and his hands intertwined with mine. He kissed me, and I'm hypnotized.

_**Forks High School: 1:27 P.M.- Biology Time.**_

After Lunch with Jessica, Angela, Tyler, Mike and Erik, I hurried down to my next class, Biology wherein Edward and I share the same class. He sat next to mine. His eyes were full of optimism and enthusiasm. Today, we are studying about Gregor Mendel's Genetic Principle. We have a Laboratory report regarding this topic. Fortunately, Edward and I are Lab. Partners so I won't have a hard time doing all this stuffs. We started out on a problem about genetic dominance when Edward murmured something.

"Sorry, What did you say?"

"Um, I was just wondering, if you would like to come with me on a date. Um, of course, I will understand if you reject my offer, I really do." He said nervously. I can feel his anxiety.

"Are you crazy?" I said.

"Of course_, I'd love too_!" I added.

"Really?" he said, still dubious about my answer.

"Do you think I'm kidding?" I said in a low voice, almost a whisper.

"Well, I'm going to pick you up at 7 in the evening tomorrow - of course if it's fine with you," he said in a very ecstatic voice.

"Great! I think it's settled then." I said with much pleasure I can put in.

"I love you" he said.

"No, I love you _more_." I added.

_**Chief Swan and Bella's abode. 7:00 P.M- March 24, Saturday**_

Someone rang the doorbell, and I am absolutely, 100% sure that its Edward. As I approached the door, I felt my insides burning. Hopefully I won't spoil this evening. For the record, this would be the first ever date Edward and I will be spending together. An Adonis appeared in front of me as I opened the door. Edward is wearing a tux, which thoroughly complements his skin tone. In his right hand are German Tulips with a small card embedded.

"Edward!" I yelped in sanguinity.

"Well, you looked beautiful in your dress." He complimented.

I looked at my dress, which is cocktailed-form. Edward certainly does have the hang on it.

"Are you ready now? And by the way, here are some flowers, which according to your dad's mind, is your favorite." He chuckled.

"Well, certainly, I am ready. And your sources are correct. Your mind reading really is an advantage to you, Mr. Vampire." I added with such eloquence.

"You got that right, Ms. Human."

I got into his car and traveled somewhere I don't know. About half an hour passed and we reached a hilly landscaped prairie.

"This place looks familiar. I think it's my dream last, last night." I blurted out.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Let's see what lies ahead in this place. But with you, every moment is _special_." This, clearly, is an understatement.

When we reached the top of the hill, A candlelit dinner was there. An oak tree was above the dinner table for two. With a star lit up hanging on the stem. And the best part? The city lights are present. A windy breeze that feels like the wind of lovers.

"Shall we?" he stated.

"I'm glad too." I said.

When we are seated, a meal fitted for a queen was on my plate. But as for Edward's, it was empty.

"Bella, do you know that I'm the luckiest guy here on earth? I've lived for about almost a century now, and it's only now that I have felt this special feeling."

I blushed.

"And if you leave me, I'll carry the burden of losing you forever."

"Edward, leaving you would be the last thing I'll ever do. I love you very much."

Tears ran down on my cheeks. I could not bear the thought of losing him.

He put his fingers in my cheeks and dried my tears. He kissed me on the cheeks –the _longest_ one I think. Then he flicked his hands, and fireworks went up the sky. The city lights then suddenly changed. The lights spelled the name Bella throughout the metropolis. The fireworks, still colorful and exposes every hue on the sky, was in the form of "I Love You". Above the tree, a leaf fell from above down to my lap. It has a diamond ring attached to it that says 'forever'.

I cannot believe it. Edward did this just for me. He stood up and went to the apex of the landscape. He gestured his hands towards me. I followed. We danced to the melody of our hearts. I hugged him like I won't let him go forever. And for the last time, our lips met each other.

-tapos-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If you like this, please leave a comment. J

Please be _**constructive **_on your criticisms.

Add it to your favorites, if you want! J

I really, really, really, really appreciate you, reading my _**first fanfic**_.

Thaaaaank Yooooooouu Veeeeeeery Muuuuuch!!!

Reviews, please!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
